


Addicted

by HecatesKiss, vernie_klein



Series: Burn!Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus/Lucius/Narcissa piece from the Burn!Verse.</p><p> </p><p>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p><p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkylittlewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylittlewolf/gifts).



> AN: Het and Slash in this one... This can be read as a stand alone story; however, it is meant to take place immediately after Book Zero Chapter Five: 22 July 1989 of _Let the World Burn_. This is the first time I have written Het... So don't kill me! 
> 
> Special thanks to vernie_klein for help with the slash. Beta nod to [ProserpinasWinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter) this time around. Thank you dear, for the het proofread! ~ Kiss
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the smut that HecatesKiss has written you. There will be glorious WolfStar slash coming your way eventually. ~ Vernie
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Severus stood in the doorway of their shared room, watching as Cissa’s elegant hands stroked through Lucius’ loose hair. He kept his breathing steady as he watched that pale head dip and Cissa threw her head back, panting. His fingers trailed below the folds of the black night robe he wore, dark gaze heating.

Cissa was on her back, legs parted with Lucius lying between them, pale head buried in the juncture of her thighs. Severus shivered at the little sounds she made. He knew she was enjoying what their blond lover was doing, the man had always had a talented mouth and wicked tongue.

“Just...ohh. Mmm. You… realize… you are… oh oh… in so much… ooh… trouble.” Cissa’s hips jerking up under Lucius’ very busy tongue. Her fingers crushed pale strands as she squirmed slightly, trying to position herself just how she wanted to be, but unwilling to let her husband stop at the same time.

Lucius lifted his head, “I wasn’t thinking, Cissa. You remember how many issues Severus had in the House until he proved himself ruthless enough. You were the prefect that brought him to _me_.”

“I know, and Severus can hold a grudge.” Cissa reminded. Lucius sighed and nodded. “But don’t worry about it now, Lucius. If he’s unwilling to forgive, you will just have to make it up to him.”

Lucius frowned and dipped his head again. Severus watched Cissa’s toes curl and her free hand bunch into the royal blue comforter. Severus padded silently into the room, letting his robe slip from his shoulders as he crawled onto the bed. He lowered his head to kiss Cissa, swallowing down the keening cry as his hand slid across her nipple and began to roll it gently. He caught the sight of Lucius’ hands catching his wife’s hips and smirked as he lifted his head to break the kiss.

“What do you want, dearest?” Severus purred, fingers never ceasing even as Cissa thrashed under Lucius’ mouth.

“You. You. Oh Morgana… please…” Her voice broke and her body bowed, dark eyes fluttering closed as pleasure washed through her. Severus watched Lucius as the man lifted his head and licked absently at his lips. Severus flicked his fingers and the blonde smirked and crawled from between his wife’s legs. Severus slid easily into the space he had been and smiled as the woman blinked expressive eyes and shivered.

Severus dipped his fingers between her legs and toyed for a few seconds, sliding them deep and hooking them lightly. She whimpered. He then trailed those fingers across his own arousal. He heard a matching whimper from Lucius and smirked. Severus slid his arms under her legs and tugged Narcissa closer.

Severus shifted himself, rubbing his cock against her slickness before he twitched as Lucius’ strong fingers slid between them and stroked gently over the blood filled flesh. Severus let his eyes slide closed as that talented hand stroked him. He then batted Lucius’ fingers away with a snarl. Lucius glared and slipped himself behind his dark haired lover, fingers tracing over ribs and running up to knead the pectoral muscles. Severus hissed when teeth gently scraped against his left shoulder.

Lucius pulled away and stretched out next to Narcissa, silver eyes hooded and burning. Severus gripped Narcissa’s legs and pressed forward gently. He saw her hands clench into the midnight blue sheets, eyes wide and dark as Severus sank himself into her. His breathing hitched as she opened under him, wet, warm, and oh so tight.

He felt her muscles tighten and then relax. He pressed her knees back and shifted slightly, back still straight as he pulled back and then sank in again. He heard her breathing catch, so he thrust again, slowly, watching her dark eyelashes flutter closed. She moaned as he began rocking forward and back, burying himself to the hilt with each stroke. He watched the flush spread up her chest, across her neck and bloom in her cheeks as she began shivering.

He shifted his angle and heard the half-choked cry. He repeated the thrust, sweat slowly sheening his body as he focused his attention on bringing his female bondmate pleasure. He hissed out a breath and gave Lucius a slight smile when the older man slid two fingers down to Narcissa’s clit and began to manipulate it with gentle circles. She became even tighter as her body clenched down on his. He forced himself to take a slow breath and not spill right then. Severus watched as Cissa’s head fell back and her body bowed. He was pulled over the edge with her the ripple of her inner muscles contracting and pulling his own release from him. He gave a groan as he spilled.

Severus slipped easily from between his bondmate’s legs, shifting so that he could lay on his back. He growled, hips bucking when Lucius’ mouth closed over him and sucked him clean. He shook his head as Lucius crawled back between Narcissa’s legs and buried his face between her thighs.

Severus breathed slowly, catching his breath as he rolled to his side to watch as Lucius worked his tongue into his wife, lapping and sucking. Severus moaned and let himself become aroused by the sight.

Severus got to his knees as Cissa pushed Lucius back with a gentle hand and then scooted back up the bed so that she could lean against the pillows. Lucius hooked his arms under her legs and buried his face again with a slight growl.

Severus exchanged an amused look with Cissa as she fished the jar of lubricant off the bedside table and handed it to her dark eyed lover. Severus crawled into position and pulled Lucius’ up into a half kneeling pose before he slid those pale cheeks open and lowered his head.

Lucius made a noise and Cissa gasped. Severus licked again. Lucius lifted his head and swore. Cissa’s hands tangled in pale hair and pushed Lucius back down as Severus ran his tongue over Lucius’ opening. The blond whined and Cissa shuddered and moaned.

Severus wriggled his tongue further into Lucius’ opening, breathing in the deep woodsy scent the older wizard radiated. The scent of the man’s cologne was always distinctive and one of Severus’ favourites. Severus pushed his tongue against the smooth muscle and pulled Lucius closer, spittle dripping off his chin onto the spun egyptian cotton sheets. 

“Ahrgh…” Lucius moaned as he ground his arse back into Severus’ face.

Severus smiled as he thrust the thick muscle in and out, wiggling slightly to loosen the older man. He pulled his tongue back and thrust three fingers in dry, letting the spittle lubricate. “You know you like it, Luce. Let go.”

Severus crooked his fingers and stroked Lucius’ prostate. He smiled at the long, low moan that left the wizards mouth. Severus pulled his fingers out and kissed the sensitive rim of muscle. He bit and sucked the goose pimpled flesh before assailing the blond’s needy hole.

Severus lapped a couple more times before he spun the lid from the jar and sank his fingers into the cream. He slicked his middle finger and slowly breached Lucius with it, loving the way the older man wiggled his hips, trying to assist, but making preparation just a little bit tricky. Severus smacked Lucius once on the arse and the man lifted his head and looked back.

“Stop wiggling, damn it.” Severus snarled.

“Or what?” Lucius asked, wiggling his hips slightly. Severus grabbed Lucius’ hip with his free hand as he pulled his fingers away and rubbed himself up against Lucius. He watched silver eyes become molten.

“Or you don’t get this tonight.”

The hips stilled and Lucius groaned even as he returned his attention to his wife. “You two taste so…. damn it, Sev. Now!” 

Severus chuckled and slid two fingers into the older man and twisted. He watched Cissa’s eyes heat as she watched exactly what Severus was doing, picking apart the careful control that Lucius Malfoy lived by. Only here, in their shared bed, did the pair ever see the blond lose his controls enough to give in to his pleasures.

Severus thrust his fingers in and out of Lucius, watching the sweat start to sheen his body, keeping his other hand well away from Lucius’ weeping cock. Severus slid his fingers free and slid to the side, lying back. He lifted his hands and Lucius blinked for a moment before he understood what Severus was suggesting. He scrambled from between Cissa’s legs and knelt over Severus.

Severus hissed as the cream was slicked over him by Narcissa’s deft touch. He blinked and murmured in protest when Cissa shifted from the bed and retreated across the room to settle into a comfortable chair, her fingers slipping between her thighs. He groaned as Lucius lowered himself slowly. 

Severus turned his head to look at Cissa and swallowed. He knew she loved to watch them. Severus turned his attention back to Lucius as the man’s fingers laced with his own. He nodded and rocked his hips up. Lucius pressed down with a gasp, fingers clenching as Severus steadied him.

They lost themselves in the feeling, groaning and swearing, Luce leaning down to kiss fiercely. Severus took a shuddering breath when his lips were released. He could still taste himself and Cissa on Lucius’ tongue. He worked his hands free and yanked Lucius back down, rolling them both and then plunging himself deep.

Severus sat up and adjusted Lucius to a sitting position. The ebony haired man snapped his hips and thrust deep, changing the angle slightly to hit the little bundle of nerves deep in Lucius. He groaned as Lucius met every push, every pull. Severus grabbed Lucius’ creamy arse-cheeks, spread them wider, pushed deep into the man and twisted. He smirked as Lucius cried from the pressure and change of position.

“Like that, do you?” Severus huffed between kisses on the blond’s face.

“Argh… Do. It. Again.” Lucius ground out.

Severus twisted again as he snapped his hips into Lucius harder and grit his teeth.

“Is this good enough for you?” Severus burrowed his head into the junction of Lucius’ neck and licked the sweat damp skin. He raised his eyes toward the chair Narcissa was in and winked as she buried her fingers deeper in he come soaked snatch.

“I think Narcissa likes it more than you do, love.” Severus sighed as Lucius ground his hips into his lovers. 

“Oh, I do.” Narcissa moaned as she spread her legs wider. Severus slid himself from Lucius and the older man shifted off him, head tilted to the side. Severus shifted his lover around, positioning him so that Cissa had a clear view before Severus sank himself deep.

Lucius panted with each thrust that found his prostate, squirming with each withdraw. Severus shifted and groaned when Lucius’ ankles hooked around his hips, pulling him deeper. He reached down and gathered Lucius in hand, pulling, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He shivered as Lucius tightened down on him, silver eyes staring up, meeting his gaze dead on. Severus watched those eyes go sightless as Lucius shuddered and warmth splashed between them. Severus panted as his release was again torn from him by his partner. His hands braced himself above Luce, dark hair falling to frame his face.

He pulled himself gently free and straightened Lucius’ legs as he took the right side of the bed. He smirked as he watched Cissa wobble a bit as she crossed the room to rejoin them on the bed. He leaned across Lucius and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before he pillowed his head on an arm and tugged Lucius back against him.

“Don’t think that I have let you off the hook, Lucius.” Severus sighed as he wrapped his arm tighter around the older blond. “We will deal with it tomorrow.”

“Of course, however, Cissa is --” Lucius silenced abruptly and grunted as an elbow found his exposed stomach.

“Shut up before you _dig_ that hole deeper.” Cissa hissed. Severus shook his head slightly as Cissa _noxed_ the lights.

Lucius rolled his eyes and smiled. “Of course, love. Of course.”


End file.
